


I Loathe You, I Love You

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Grow a pair rebekah, kinda sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: One-shot:Rebekah reflects on her feelings for Elena and comes to a conclusion.





	I Loathe You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me idk why :p

The full moon was out, illuminating Rebekah's angelic appearance even though she was far from an angel. 

Walking down the quiet, deserted streets, she pondered about her new obsession. 

Lately, she'd been having thoughts about the human Elena, the one everyone else seemed to be so bloody obsessed with. 

If it were just erotic thoughts, she would've been fine. She would've found someone and fucked it out. But no, it was more than that, it was worse. She's begun having romantic notions and that just wouldn't do.

Love was weakness. And it was another weakness she could not afford to have. 

In time, she'd realized what everyone saw in her; it was a number of things: her seemingly naive and innocent approach to life, her selflessness and continuous acts of martyrdom, and especially the way she looked at you, like she could see right through you no matter how hard you tried to hide. 

A thousand of years on this Earth had made her weary and cynical of everyone and everything. The blonde had experienced just about everything, and almost nothing could surprise her. 

In the end, they just all just the same, they left her. She knew better than to fall for them but every time, she still did. 

A bitter laugh escaped her and she wiped away a lone tear that had trickled down her cheek. 

"Enough self-loathing," she declared to herself. 

Her feet had mind of their own and soon, she found herself in front of the house of the human girl she'd just been thinking about. 

The Original let out a deep breath and stared up at the window, somehow hoping to catch a glimpse of Elena. 

It was like her prayers had been answered, if she had been the type to believe in a god. 

A slim figure opened the curtains and there she was. 

Elena stood there, lost in her own thoughts, staring up at the stars. 

Something, or someone caught her attention below and she glanced down. 

Rebekah's heart hammered as their eyes met and she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Elena smiled tentatively at her and waved. Rebekah returned the gesture albeit weakly. 

The girl seemed to debate with herself and opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Rebekah vanished and Elena was left confused and a little hurt.

Rebekah knew that if she had stayed any longer, she would have said or done something she would regret. 

Deep down, there was still a tiny, stubborn glimmer of hope that maybe her affections would be returned. 

But when, not if, but when Elena rejected her, she would flee, go to another city, another state, another country and go on a killing spree. Pretend like it didn't hurt, like she didn't feel anything. So she left and never looked back. 

Later when she fucked some nameless brunette, she imagined Elena's beautiful face. 

Maybe, just maybe one day she would find the courage to tell Elena her feelings.

But not today. 

Because she just wasn't ready to let Elena go. 

She wasn't ready to let that part of herself go. 

\---

- _Ten Years Later_ -

They meet again in a little bar in Europe. 

The blonde recognizes Elena's scent as soon as she walks in. But there's something different about it and when she sees Elena, who looks like she hasn't aged at all, Rebekah gasps as realization hits her. 

Elena has been turned into a vampire, but when and by who?

The brunette spots her and confidently walks toward her, taking a seat next to her on a barstool. 

Elena smiles and says,"Hey. It took me a while to find you but I finally did."

Rebekah has so many questions but then Elena leans in and kisses her and all her worries are forgotten. 

Maybe, just maybe love isn't a weakness, and today, Rebekah will finally admit her feelings. 

~fin


End file.
